


Morning Glory

by clehjett



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Spice, Virgin Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HTTYD2 Universe - Astrid and Hiccup's first warm summer together in a long time just got awkward (and steamy). Hiccstrid fluff and spice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little comedy and fluffy spice (is that a thing?) in the lovebirds. There comes a time in any couple's innocent courting that the inevitable "physical" exposition has to happen...

Astrid knocked at the Chief's door, a little too hard in her excitement, and was greeted with the burly, massive figure of Hiccup's father – Stoick the Vast. She only came up to his chest, so most of what she saw was his vast beard. 'Astrid. Aren't you participating at the activities at the beach today?' Stoick inquired, looking down at the little blonde Viking whom he saw as close to his own daughter.

'I am, sir, but I was just wondering why Hiccup  _wasn't_  and I came looking for him.' Astrid replied with a smile

'Oh. He's still in bed. He had a rough night in this heat so I expect he won't be down so soon. I'll be heading over to overlook the activities, and make sure the twins don't set everything on fire.' Stoick said as Astrid skirted to the side to let the massive Chief pass her. 'See if you can get that lazy bag of bones out of bed.' With that, he walked off, greeting people who called out to him excitedly.

Astrid turned and dashed into the house, bounding up the stairs to Hiccup's room in a few long strides and found the teen still in bed. At this hour! But what stopped Astrid, was the fact that he was shirtless under the covers. He lay on his back, a mask of peaceful unconscious sleep, his left hand placed on his bare chest, which Astrid could see, was actually quite muscular for his stringy body. He looked so peaceful, Astrid felt so tempted to let him sleep. He looked so defenceless, Astrid was tempted to climb in next to him, and feel his chest and lie together with him.  _No…._  Hiccup had to come to the beach with her. She'd been so psyched that everyone was finally engaging with the long-awaited summer activities, and here was Hiccup sleeping? Oh, she wasn't going to let that go.

'Hiccup! Get your lazy butt out of that bed!' She yelled. Hiccup's eyes flashed open in shock, and glanced at her in surprise, and what Astrid didn't know, was fear. In one smooth sweep, she ripped the blanket off him and stepped back, confident in her loud voice and the sudden air to wake him. But as her eyes looked down, she realised what a  _mistake_  that was. Her eyes were met with Hiccup's  _entire bare body_. Hiccup gasped in shock, as he looked down at his exposed body, and then up at Astrid, whose eyes were drawn to the  _big_  shaft of his penis, which to makes matters worse, was  _fully erect_ , unfortunately, due to morning wood.

Astrid gasped, and immediately turned around, averting her eyes. 'OH, GREAT ODIN'S GHOST! I'M SO SORRY! Sorry Hiccup, SORRY!' Astrid cried, covering her eyes with her hands and trying not to see what she had just seen. Her face felt so hot, that it felt like it could boil her insides.

' _What the…_ ' Hiccup cried. ' _What in Thor's name are you doing here Astrid? And what are you doing in my room?_ ' Hiccup immediately covered his groin area, sliding off the edge of the bed farthest to Astrid, and blushed wildly at Astrid's rigid back, her face in her hands. The raised voices roused Toothless, who was asleep in the corner, and got up, looking curiously at the two humans who were acting very strangely. He warbled in confusion, looking to his rider, who was hastily putting on some pants, his back to Astrid.

'I came looking for you when you didn't turn up at the beach. The entire village has turned up to play Hacker-ball, and you weren't there. Especially since the dragons are revelling in the summer heat out there and behaving particularly happy. More importantly,  _what are you doing sleeping naked?_ ' Astrid gasped, her eyes still averted.

'It's the hottest summer since Loki's heat wave, Astrid. It got so hot last night I couldn't sleep…' Hiccup explained, his back still to Astrid. He shrugged on a green shirt, and looked back at the curious dragon staring at him. He looked down at his hands, feeling the heat still cooling down from his face. 'And I can do whatever I want when I'm sleeping Astrid.' He added indignantly.

Astrid slowly pivoted, shyly peeking at Hiccup, who was still stubbornly refusing eye contact, and was facing his back to her. He was decent now, so Astrid turned fully to look at him. He sat with his back ramrod straight and had never felt more mortified in his life. Astrid; had just seen him  _naked._ Odin's ghost… This was embarrassing, and terrible. Honestly, he thought she would be angry at him, even though it wasn't his fault, had exposed himself to her. A smaller but loud part of his brain was terrified. What if Astrid  _didn't_  like what she saw? Not just,  _that thing_ , but also his body in general. Though they were dating unofficially, though the entire village swore by the hair of the Yak that the two of them were  **definitely**  official, they never really engaged in those kinds of physical intimacies. They were purely emotionally and intellectually involved, and had never even thought of intimacy. And now, in an instant, Hiccup's entire body was exposed to Astrid, and there was no avoiding it. Hiccup never even minded they barely touched. He just felt so inadequate sometimes, he was glad of it, to be frank. But right now, he was more embarrassed than anything else.

'It's okay, Hiccup. I'm not mad at you.' Astrid's voice said to his back.

'You're…not?' Hiccup whispered, still facing away, but his head turned slightly towards Astrid.

'No.' Astrid said. Hiccup sighed in relief, clearly relieved that Astrid was 'okay' with him. And the blush slowly faded from his cheeks. He heard footsteps going away from him, and he sighed again. He fiddled with his hands and listened to the silence, gathering his breath and slowing his rapid heartbeat. Well, that was that. At least if Astrid did see  _that_ , at least it was in its full glory – in all its rigidity, leaning upwards on his stomach.

Hiccup wanted to get up and get ready, honestly having no idea how to proceed with the rest of the day, when suddenly, strong hands reached over him and grabbed his chest. The sudden weight of another warm body pressed to his back, and knocked the wind out of him. 'What…?' Hiccup gasped, but when he felt soft breasts pressing into his back, he knew he should remain still.

'I liked that display of 'Thor's Hammer'….' Astrid whispered, sending chills down Hiccup's spine and just as rapidly, a heat down his abdomen and filling his barely limp member again. 'Maybe…one day…you could introduce us sometime….' Astrid's hands slid down Hiccup's stomach, and fingers lingered below his shirt, and trailed lightly on the line of hair leading downwards into his pants. Astrid's breath tickled Hiccup's ear, and his heart pounded in his chest at Astrid' words. Was she really saying what she was saying? He had never seen  _this_  side of Astrid before…

Astrid burst into peals of laughter, rocking them both. And she kissed him on the cheek, and released him. 'See you later!' Astrid called as she retreated down the stairs and disappeared through the front door.

Hiccup sat there, absolutely comatose. Toothless slowly and softly padded up to him, warbling curiously. He tilted his head and looked at Hiccup.  _What was with him_? He seemed to ask. Hiccup swivelled his head slowly, to look after Astrid, who was long gone, and then slowly turned back to Toothless in a daze. 'Thank Thor you didn't understand any of that…' Hiccup muttered.


End file.
